


Rose's Are Red  ~  A Handy Guide

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Can you keep up with the ladies who accompanied the 9th - 12th Doctors? Here's a useful way to remember.





	Rose's Are Red  ~  A Handy Guide

Rose's are red,  
Martha's are blue,  
Donna's are stripey!  
(And Amy's are, too).

Clara's have dots on,  
Bill's are just plain,  
And they're kept in the TARDIS,  
Till they're needed again.

And in case they're mixed up,  
Or if anyone bickers,  
Their gloves are on shelves,  
With appropriate stickers.

PS River Song doesn't wear any.


End file.
